sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dane Zygmunt
Name: Danesfort “Dane” Zygmunt Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th grade School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, dancing, painting, fencing, running, working in a soup kitchen on weekends, attends Church regularly. Appearance: A rather small chap with shoulder length black hair. He has small cold, grey eyes like steel. He has a fairly average face with a small scar on his cheek from a boating accident that occurred when he was seven; this accident killed his mother leaving him to live with his depressed father. Dane also has a crooked nose from this accident and he has been left with a fear of boats and drowning. Dane is slightly muscular from his hobbies but is sometimes made fun of because of his small stature. Biography: Dane lived in England for the first seven years of his life. Those were the happy years, before the accident. One stormy night Dane’s father’s boat was swept into rocks and sank. Dane’s mother, Phoebe, drowned leaving Dane with a dreadful phobia of boats and drowning. Dane was knocked unconscious and woke up on the coast with cuts, bruises and a broken nose and leg. After the funeral Dane’s father Gregory, transferred to America to try and escape the memories that haunted him. Dane had to leave behind his best friend Alice who still has a special place in his heart. Dane’s father became very distant and threw himself into his work. Now living in America, Dane channels his pain into his art; he was recently showcased in a local gallery. Dane tries not to let his traumatic past haunt him and focuses on helping others unfortunately he can’t seem to help his father and instead volunteers in a soup kitchen on weekends. The soup kitchen is ran by Father Kieron, a local Catholic priest who has become something of a father figure to Dane. Before her death Dane’s mother was a tap dancer and Dane would accompany her to rehearsals. It was here that he met Alice who was part of the Youth Chorus Line and they quickly became firm friends. Dane joined the dance group so they could spend more time together. Dane fell in love with dancing. After the move to America Dane continued dancing as a way of holding onto the memories of his time with Alice and his mother. Dane tries to keep his head down at school and has a small circle of close friends. He can get along with most people but it takes a while to get close to him. He is well liked in the baseball team as his sense of humour can uplift the team’s spirit after bad games. Advantages: Dane is an accomplished sprinter. Dane finds easy to get along with people so he may be able to form an alliance with others, however if he trusts the wrong person it could be fatal. Disadvantages: Dane is not known for his great academic strength and is an average student at best. His hobbies are unlikely to be useful, with the possible exception of running. Designated Number: Male Student no. 71 --- Designated Weapon: Smith & Wesson .357 Conclusions: Well, this B71 is rather... plain, isn't he? I mean... nothing really stands out about him. I'd say escape is all but impossible for our dear Mr. Zygmunt, seeing as he's on a tropical island in the middle of the ocean, so maybe he'll realize that and decide to play the game. Honestly? I see this one snapping, getting a kill or two, and being slaughtered by someone more ambitious. The above biography is as written by BadWolfWho. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Anna Grout and Madison Conner '''Collected Weapons: Smith & Wesson .357 (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dane, in chronological order. V3 *Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Robson *A View to a Kill *Sound and Fury *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater *Point of No Return *Death and All His Friends Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dane Zygmunt. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students